


First Snow

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Tony was woken up when he heard a soft gasp.Gasps werent typically a good thing in his experience. Gasps meant ‘tony why is there a missile coming at the house’ or ‘your naked ass is on the tv again’ or maybe just ‘why are you bleeding in your sleep’.But this gasp wasn’t followed up by a frantic question or a scream. But he was gently shaken until he opened his eyes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	First Snow

Tony was woken up when he heard a soft gasp.

Gasps werent typically a good thing in his experience. Gasps meant ‘tony why is there a missile coming at the house’ or ‘your naked ass is on the tv again’ or maybe just ‘why are you bleeding in your sleep’.

But this gasp wasn’t followed up by a frantic question or a scream. But he was gently shaken until he opened his eyes.

He opened them to his beautiful boyfriend with wide eyes.

“It’s snowing,” he whispered happily. “You’ve gotta see it, it’s so incredible.”

Tony would have argued that his view was already pretty incredible, but compliments like that just made Peter blush and get all shy with him. It was too early for that.

So he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. “I’m sure it’ll still be here later, couldn’t we have slept in some more?”

Peter frowned a little, chewing his lip. “Oh...yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have woken you up.”

Now that just wouldn’t do. Tony shook his head. “No, no. Ignore me. I’m just a grouch. I’m happy you woke me up, honey.”

The younger man didn’t quite look convinced but he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and gently pulled him to the window to see.

“Look how pretty,” he murmured, clearly entranced.

“A lot fell over the night,” Tony commented. “I’m sure we’ll have kids waiting in the lobby to warm up. Always do.” He smiled a little. “Since we’re right by that playground....”

Peter’s eyes brightened. “We can make them hot chocolate! So they’ll warm up faster so they can go play again. Please, Tony, we have to.”

And how could he say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
